Broken Arm
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Bart breaks hi arm on a mission. Nightwing has to call Wally to reset it. Bromance! No slash.


It was around 1 pm when his phone rang. Wally groaned but sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for it. His blurry vision could just make out the name "Dick" on the caller ID. He sighed, in all honesty he didn't want to answer it was 1 in the morning for Pete's sake. But he knew Dick and the phone would just keep ringing until he answered it, so on with the inevitable.

"Hullo?"

"Walls you need to get here and now!"

The frantic tone of Dick's voice woke him up. He sat up straighter unintentionally waking Artemis in the process.

"Whats wrong Dick? What's happened?"

There was a pause and he pulled the phone away from his ear when there was a loud crash and a scream.

"The team went on a mission and Bart broke his arm. We tried to reset it but we can't get close enough. We need your help!-"

There was another crash and Wally could hear Robin yell something and Nightwing tell him to watch his language.

"Just go Baywatch.. I'll be here when you get back.. Bring Bart home"

Wally nodded, kissed her on the top of the head and gave Dick a quick reply before hanging up and getting out of bed. He didn't even change out of his sleep pants and t-shirt. He just slipped on his boot and ran to the nearest Beta. There was that familiar flash of light and then the voice calling his arrival. When he got to the cave he expected to see the trio sitting somewhere off to the side and everyone else fast asleep, boy was he wrong. When he entered the cave there was things everywhere. He could hear shouting in the south side of the main area of the cave and sighed at what he saw.

Nightwing and Robin had Impulse. He could see the blood seeping through the youngest speedsters elbow. He heard Robin say something and take a step forward. Impulse gave an uncharacteristic growl and swung at him. Out of the two birds he at least expected Nightwing to know that you don't corner and injured speedster, heck you just didn't corner a speedster. Especially one such as Impulse. He rubbed his face with his hand and marched over to the trio, right in between the bats and grabbed Impulse gently by the scruff of his stopped struggling and looked up at him. Wally was still astounded to how short Bart actually was compared to himself.

He gave the young speedster a soft grin and lead him out into the rest of the room and towards the med bay. Leaving a very confused Robin and a smirking Nightwing. Wally did care about Bart no matter how much he denied it.

* * *

Wally sat him down on one of the tables and pulled his mask down. Now it was just him and his younger cousin/brother Bart. He ruffled the soft brown hair affectionately and turned his attention back to the visibly broken appendage. He helped pull the costume off the arm (as carefully as possible) until it was hanging at the waist and Bart was bare chested. Wally still flinched every now and then at the scars that littered the younger boys chest. After they defeated to reach and Bart became permanently stuck in this time line he had revealed his secrets. About what was supposed to happen, his future, and his mission. But they had focused on that months ago and Wally once again found his attention to the bone protruding out of his younger cousins arm. He visibly flinched, that must have been killing Bart considering it was just painful to look at.

"Stay put while I grab some things for the arm"

Bart stayed put obediently until Wally returned with gauze, needle and thread, and lots of first aid wraps. His eyes widened and he made a move to zoom out of the room. But Wally, after tapping into the speed force down in Antarctica, had gotten faster and grabbed him before he got too close to the door.

"Bart I know we both know that it's going to hurt but if we don't put the bone back it will start healing wrong and we'll have to re-break it"

Bart nodded at Wally and the older boy continued on to the inevitable. He gently grasped Bart's arm and counted to three before pushing the bone back into place and wrapping it tightly. Bart meanwhile screamed in pain and broke down into tears. Wally cleaned up the blood and scooped Bart up against his chest.

Least to say when Wally did leave he had a sleeping Bart, wrapped in a blanket (it was raining where Wally lived) snuggled up into his arms. Meanwhile Nightwing was full out grinning and Robin had more questions.

* * *

I love the brotherly dynamic that Wally and Bart could have had (did towards the end)! Tell me what you think!


End file.
